1. Field
The invention relates generally to gym devices and a radio apparatus for such gym device in order to detect a presence of an exercise sensor in the proximity of the gym device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern electronic gym devices, such as treadmills, exercise bicycles, and cross trainers, may wirelessly be coupled to exercise sensors worn by the user of the gym device. The exercise sensor may measure biosignals, such as heart activity signals, and/or motion signals from the user. The exercise sensor generates a wireless transmission from the biosignal, and the wireless transmission is transmitted to the gym device. The gym device typically comprises a user interface, such as a display, for displaying exercise data generated from the wireless transmission. It is also possible, that data carried by the wireless transmission is further directed to a user account of the user for real-time or later analysis by the gym device. It is very important, that the exercise sensor of a specific user is wirelessly coupled to a specific gym device in so that correct exercise data is displayed to the user and that correct exercise data is directed to the specific user account.
A typical gym environment involves a plenty of wireless transmissions by sensors of the users. Therefore, there is a high risk that a wireless coupling between an exercise sensor and a gym device fails, and a wrong user's exercise data is received by the gym device. Therefore, it is important to consider techniques to minimize the above risk.